Just One Day
by Severries
Summary: Karena Jungkook menikmati segala afeksi yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. /"J-Jadi, hanya sehari, ya?"/Can you please stay with me?/[TaeKook/VKook] Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


"Eh?"

Pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap. Suatu kehangatan menjalar dari matanya hingga ke jantungnya. Ia tidak mengenal tangan tersebut.

Tapi ia ingat wangi orang yang tengah menutup matanya dari belakang.

" _Hyung?"_

Seharusnya anak itu sudah pindah sekolah seingat Kim Taehyung. Tapi, disanalah dia, duduk di atap sekolah sambil membawa sebungkus keripik kentang yang tidak ia buka sama sekali.

Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari mata anak tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Taehyung berhasil membuatnya menoleh dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas di sana.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Hyung!"_ ucapnya ceria.

 **Just One Day**

 **Author: Lyxace**

 **Disclaimer: Bangtan Sonyeondan credits to BigHit Entertainment**

 **Pairing: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (TaeKook/VKook)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary:**

 **Karena Jungkook menikmati segala afeksi yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. /"J-Jadi, hanya sehari, ya?"/Can you please stay with me?/[TaeKook/VKook] Oneshot.**

 **Warning: Oneshot, OOC, AU, Typo(s), BxB, alur campuran, etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **DLDR! But if you're still here, enjoy and please kindly leave a review ^^**

 _Kim Taehyung tiba di atap sekolah dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di genggaman tangannya. Ia baru saja berlari cepat menaiki tangga ketika sadar ia sudah telat karena terpaksa melakukan tugas organisasi._

 _Saat membuka pintu, ia menemukan sosok yang telah berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya. Taehyung menatap punggung adik kelasnya yang duduk membelakangi pintu dengan tas sekolahnya terduduk manis di samping tubuhnya—jangan lupakan buku-buku catatan yang sudah ada di pangkuan si adik kelas._

 _Taehyung segera menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah anak itu._

 _"Jungkook-_ ah _, maafkan aku. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan," jelas Taehyung dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Anak bernama Jungkook tersebut tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk._

 _Jeon Jungkook adalah murid kelas 10 yang merasa butuh diberikan pelajaran tambahan pada mata pelajaran matematika. Jadi, ia meminta Taehyung—kakak kelasnya—untuk membantunya dalam belajar._

 _Omong-omong, Taehyung kelas 12 dan mereka bisa berkenalan karena pernah diadakan paduan suara gabungan untuk meramaikan hari nasional._

 _"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya, ya. Yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"_

"Hyung..."

 _Taehyung yang tadinya menatap tumpukan buku Jungkook segera mengalihkan netranya dan menatap mata polos itu. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa suara hingga lebih kurang 5 detik._

 _Tidak mau membiarkan kecanggungan lebih lama, Jungkook segera berinisiatif untuk membicarakan apa yang telah ia mulai. "Kenapa_ Hyung _selalu membawa keripik kentang?"_

 _Taehyung menatap sebungkus keripik kentang yan bersandar di celana panjang abu-abu seragamnya lalu mengambil kemasan tersebut._

 _Sambil merobeknya, Taehyung menatap Jungkook lalu tersenyum lebar, "Bukankah keripik kentang itu enak?"_

 _Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak begitu suka keripik kentang. Makanan itu terasa aneh di lidah Jungkook entah kenapa._

 _Taehyung lalu mengambil keripik tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Jungkook—Taehyung menyuapinya._

 _Jungkook yakin si pemuda berambut jingga ini adalah penganut kalimat 'diam berarti setuju'._

 _"Mmm..."_

 _"Kenapa, Jungkook-_ ah _?"_

 _Tidak enak menolak, akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan menarik tangan Taehyung mendekat ke arahnya._

 _Dua detik setelah ia menelan keripik tersebut, ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Rasanya tidak berubah dengan yang dulu ia makan; keripik kentang benar-benar aneh._

 **Tapi, Jungkook mungkin akan mulai menyukai keripik kentang.**

 _Dengan cepat, Jungkook menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berukuran sedang dan meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa._

 _Garis bawahi kalau Jungkook seringkali 'bertingkah aneh tanpa disengaja' jika ia tengah merasa canggung. Karena itu, air di botolnya tumpah membasahi dagu dan turun ke lehernya._

 _Mereka menggunakan kemeja putih, dasi merah garis biru, rompi krem lengan panjang, celana panjang abu-abu, dan sepatu putih. Dan, dengan spontan, si laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut_ _ **hampir**_ _saja mengelap air yang turun dengan lengan panjangnya._

 _Hampir, karena tangan kiri Taehyung segera menahan pergerakkan lengan tersebut. Taehyung tidak mau lengan rompi Jungkook yang notabenenya berwarna terang jadi kotor. Dan dengan lengan kanannya, Taehyung mengelap dagu dan leher Jungkook membuat si objek merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti. Seharusnya, mereka hanyalah kakak-kelas-dan-adik-kelas. Tetapi, semua yang diberikan oleh Taehyung terasa sangat lebih._

 _Jangan salahkan Jungkook jika nanti ia jatuh cinta._

 _Entah kenapa, Jungkook merasa ekspresi Taehyung menunjukkan kalau ia sendiri juga kaget._ Ia seperti melakukannya tanpa sadar.

 _"Umm, kita mulai belajarnya, ya..." ucap Taehyung ragu sambil mengambil buku Jungkook dan tidak berani menatap anak itu. Ia merasa tolol karena melakukan itu pada adik kelasnya sendiri. Pasti adik kelasnya akan marah dan kesal padanya._

 _Taehyung hanya ingin memberikan kesan berbeda pada Jungkook karena ia akan kuliah di luar negeri nanti._

"Hyung..."

 _Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook sekarang? Dan dengan cepat, ia menoleh melihat kepolosan dari wajah Jungkook._

 _"Kau akan kuliah dimana nanti?"_

 _Kini, gantian Taehyung yang mengerjapkan matanya. Ternyata, ekspektasi memang sering berbeda dari realita. Akan sangat baik jika seperti ini, ekspektasi negatif, namun realitanya positif._

 _"Umm, aku belum tahu," karena sadar ia telah berbohong dan ia tidak mau membohongi Jungkook, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku akan ke luar negeri."_

 _Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget. Lalu, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk. "B-begitu..."_

 _Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Taehyung yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jungkook._

Can you please stay with me?

 _"Aku juga sepertinya mau pindah sekolah,_ Hyung. _"_

 _Taehyung mencelos, ia merasa telah membuat Jungkook kecewa. Meskipun ia tidak yakin, tapi ia merasa sedih melihat Jungkook begini._

 _Percakapannya diakhiri dengan helaan nafas Taehyung yang disusul dengan rumus-rumus trigonometri yang membuat mereka berkutat bersama memikirkan jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut._

 _ **Walaupun otak mereka sama sekali tidak terfokus pada pelajaran.**_

Jungkook naik ke atap sekolah dengan keripik kentang di tangannya. Ia benar-benar jadi menyukai keripik kentang setelah Taehyung lulus.

Sugesti benar-benar bisa mengubah pemikiran seseorang, ya?

Ia duduk di tempat dimana ia selalu belajar bersama Taehyung—membelakangi pintu masuk. Jungkook butuh penyegar pikiran karena ia baru saja terbebas dari pekan ujian akhir semester kelas 11.

Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya. Semuanya terbayangkan oleh Jungkook dan senyumnya terukir dengan sendirinya.

Bagi Jungkook, yang paling berkesan adalah ketika Taehyung mengelus kepalanya ketika ia berhasil menjawab soal sendirian.

Memang kesannya biasa saja, tapi tetap saja... itu istimewa bagi Jungkook.

 **Karena Jungkook menikmati segala afeksi yang diberikan oleh Taehyung.**

"Eh?"

Pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap. Suatu kehangatan menjalar dari matanya hingga ke jantungnya. Ia tidak mengenal tangan tersebut.

Tapi ia ingat wangi orang yang tengah menutup matanya dari belakang.

" _Hyung?"_

Seharusnya anak itu sudah pindah sekolah seingat Kim Taehyung. Tapi, disanalah dia, duduk di atap sekolah sambil membawa sebungkus keripik kentang yang tidak ia buka sama sekali.

Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya dari mata anak tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar. Taehyung berhasil membuatnya menoleh dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas di sana.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Hyung!"_ ucapnya ceria. Sebenarnya, Jungkook ingin—sangat ingin menghambur ke pelukkan Taehyung, tapi ia masih menahan dirinya. Ia tidak mau membuat Taehyung _ilfeel._

Taehyung gagal menahan dirinya. Taehyung lah yang segera menarik Jungkook ke pelukkannya. Rindu, hangat, semuanya terlebur hanya dengan pelukkan pelan tersebut. Dan ketika Taehyung melepas pelukkannya, Jungkook berusaha menahan tubuh Taehyung lebih lama dalam dekapannya.

Setelah pelukkannya benar-benar terlepas, Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung. Ia meneliti tubuh Taehyung dari rambut hingga kaki. Tidak ada yang berubah, rambutnya tetap jingga, tubuhnya tetap kurus namun tegap, yang berubah hanyalah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan kantung mata yang menebal.

"Kantung matamu tebal sekali, _Hyung._ "

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Senyum Jungkook melebar, "Aku juga." Lalu ia duduk dan diikuti Taehyung yang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

Semuanya terasa sangat berbeda, bukan? Semua tingkah Taehyung terlihat sangat aneh. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mereka masih canggung. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi canggung di sini. Biarlah Taehyung melakukan apapun sesukanya, Jungkook menikmati semuanya. Semuanya.

" _Hyung,_ sangat banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, lho!"

"Ceritakan semuanya, aku siap mendengarkannya," Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Pasti ia sangat kelelahan dengan urusan kuliahnya.

"Aku dapat juara 2 olimpiade sains senasional!"

Taehyung segera membuka matanya kaget, "Benarkah? Wah! _Chukkae_ Jungkook- _ah!"_

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia memundurkan posisi duduknya dan dengan ragu ia menepuk pelan pahanya sendiri—mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk berbaring di pangkuannya.

Entah sejak kapan Jungkook jadi berani seperti ini. Ia sendiri juga bingung. 'Kan tidak seharusnya kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya melakukan hal sejauh ini. Tapi, Jungkook tidak menganggap Taehyung kakak kelas lagi.

 **Rasanya, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung.**

Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mendaratkan kepalanya tepat di paha Jungkook. Jungkook mengelus-elus rambutnya.

" _Hyung..."_

 _"Ne?"_ Taehyung menatap netra Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata itu masih terus menghipnotisnya hingga saat ini.

 **Taehyung mencintai segala tentang Jungkook. Ia mencintai laki-laki itu.**

"Kapan kau akan ke luar negeri?"

Rasa senang Taehyung tiba-tiba menghilang. Netranya meredup dan ia menghela nafas panjang. "Besok, Jungkook- _ah._ "

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru hari ini mereka kembali bertemu, besok sudah harus berpisah kembali? Jungkook tidak mau, ia membutuhkan Taehyung di sisinya untuk menyemangatinya.

"Oh..." ucapnya kecewa. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan sedih. "J-Jadi hanya sehari, ya?"

Taehyung bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Tingkahnya membuat Jungkook terkejut sehingga ia dengan sigap menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ah..."_

 _Aku juga tidak ingin pergi._

Karena hanya sehari, bukankah lebih baik jika waktunya dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin? Jungkook tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia **harus** menyatakan perasaannya saat ini.

Jungkook duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Taehyung. Yang lebih tua mendongak dan mendapati wajah Jungkook tengah menatapnya intens. Pelan-pelan, kedua tangan Jungkook naik ke pipi Taehyung.

15 detik berlalu. Keduanya menikmati ciuman yang sama. Keduanya menikmati momen yang sama. Keduanya pula menikmati perasaan yang sama.

Dan sesaat setelah Jungkook menarik wajahnya dari bibir Taehyung, ia kembali menatap Taehyung dengan intens. "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Taehyung tersenyum pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook- _ah._ "

 _Aku tahu,_ Hyung, _aku tahu._

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia tidak akan menyesali hari ini. Jika saja ia tidak berani melakukan apa-apa, ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi.

 _Taehyung adalah seseorang yang masuk ke kehidupan Jungkook dengan segala keindahannya. Mewarnai setiap hari-hari Jungkook bagaikan bunga di musim semi._

 _Jungkook adalah orang yang jatuh cinta pada Taehyung yang didasari kekaguman. Perasaannya pelan-pelan berubah menjadi cinta karena semua afeksi yang diberikan oleh Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook sebagai melodi merdu dalam hidupnya dan Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung sebagai lirik indah dalam hatinya._

 _Keduanya saling membutuhkan, keduanya saling mencintai._

— _karena cinta itu penuh misteri. Ia bisa datang kapanpun ia mau, dan pada siapapun yang ia tuju._

 _Dan cinta bagaikan sayap. Tanpa pasangan, ia tidak akan bisa terbang._

 _ **OMAKE**_

Sambil berjalan, Jungkook melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menunggu di pintu bandara di mana Taehyung mengabarinya tadi pagi.

Dan ketika pemuda itu muncul dengan koper di genggamannya, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Rasa bahagia segera menyelimuti dirinya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook, begitupun dengan Jungkook.

Dan saat jarak mereka sudah mendekat, Taehyung segera berlari meninggalkan kopernya di belakang lalu menarik Jungkook ke pelukkannya. Taehyung memeluknya sangat-sangat erat seakan dunia akan hancur jika ia melepas pelukkannya.

" _Hyung,_ aku merindukanmu!" Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih sumringah.

"Aku juga, sayang."

Jungkook meremas ujung kemeja Taehyung sambil menatap tepat di matanya. " _Saranghae, Hyung."_

 _"Nado saranghamnida, chagi."_

 **END**

Hai, saya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun hiatus :(

Dulu nulis di fandom Vocaloid, sih... sekarang baru ke Screenplays ehehehehe *plak*

Kritik dan saran diterima~

Review" dari kalian menyemangati authornya loh~ :v


End file.
